


Re-Animator

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Historical Fantasy, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 4: Mad Scientist





	

It was a dark and dreary night, rain and wind falling from the heavens as thunder shook the halls of his manor. Jack McLoughlin, a scientist known for his unusual methods, was searching frantically throughout his laboratory, searching for a test subject. He had recently discovered how certain stimuli affected the muscles. He had a theory that enough stimuli could restart a stopped heart, bringing the person back to life. Now if only he could find a heart to test it on...

Suddenly, a loud knock from the front door caught his attention, the scientist surprised that anyone would be out in this weather. He gave one last quick glance around the lab before hurrying out to the entryway, another quieter knock coming from the large double doors.

Jack opened one wide enough to see out into the dark, peering out as he tried to get a view of his latest visitor.

"Who is it?" he called, a sudden thump making him fling the door open in alarm. There on the ground lay a man with dark hair and spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut. Jack called to him, trying to rouse him before stopping to watch his chest for signs of movement, for signs of life.

There were none.

Jack sprang into action, grabbing the body of the man and pulling him inside, shutting the doors behind him.

He dragged the man as quickly as he could, pulling him into his lab and hauling him onto the gurney with some difficulty. He checked again for signs of life, for the rise and fall of his chest, a shifting under his eyelids. Again, there was nothing.

Jack hurried to push breath into his lungs, pressing his mouth to the other's cool lips. Even with his minstrations, the man remained still, dead on his table. Heart stopped and breath gone, the man was deceased.

Lightning flashed over the large windows in the walls and ceiling of his lab, thunder crashing like an ocean wave in the stillness of the room.

And then Jack had an idea.

Quickly, he secured the body of the man onto the gurney, fixing his glasses and making sure the chains were secure before grabbing hold of the chain nearest his hand, pulling quickly and watching as the gurney was slowly pulled up, the window directly above the gurney opening with the movements of the table.

Soon the gurney was at the top of the pulley system, swaying slightly as wind and rain blew through the open window. Jack hurried to his telescope, swiveling it until he had a direct view of the side of the gurney and a slim sliver of sky, praying the conductor was still intact on the roof. He watched, holding his breath as lightning struck somewhere further away, the sound of thunder rumbling lowly from somewhere far away.

Suddenly lightning flashed all throughout the room, Jack jumping back in surprise when the gurney shook with the force, thunder booming throughout the house. Breath ragged and quick, he ran to the chain again, pulling the gurney back down as quickly and as carefully as he could.

He dropped the chain as soon as the window above their heads was shut, the gurney lowered to it's resting place at Jack’s waist. Jack stared down at the man lying still on his table, droplets of rain clinging to his glasses and sliding along his skin, dampening his ink black hair. Jack's shoulders slumped when he saw no rise or fall of his chest, shutting his eyes as he huffed out a sigh.

He had failed. A man lay dead on his doorstep, and he had failed to help. He felt tears pooling and slipping down his face, frustration and sadness pulling at his heart.

He was quickly drawn from his thoughts when a gasp rang through the air, cutting through the sound of distant thunder and sending Jack reeling back in surprise, eyes wide as a gasp fell from his own lips.

The man was alive.

Sitting up with wide eyes and mussed, damp hair, lenses askew. He was alive.

Jack watched as the man looked around, chest rising and falling with large, gasping breaths, before warm brown eyes finally caught sight of the other. The man swallowed, studying Jack with confusion written plainly across his face before he licked his lips and spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Jack took a shaky step forward, unable to pull his gaze from the other, finally finding his voice.

"My name is Jack McLoughlin. I'm a scientist. You fell outside my door and I.. I brought you back."

"Back? From where?"

Jack stopped beside the table, watching the other intently.

"The dead."


End file.
